


Surrender

by OndoriNaramaki



Category: Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: I love this show, Is this the first fic for this series?, M/M, because I do that sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: What if that scene in the fox’s house went a little bit differently?
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am
Comments: 34
Kudos: 258





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist. #NuffSaid

“Surrender” was the last word Sam registered before hands were pressing him against a wall, and was followed—to his shock and amazement—by soft furry lips meeting his own. All sound in the world seemed to stop, along with his heart, and all seven of his trains of thought. He suddenly felt like he was moving, but that might just be his soul ascending to Cloud Nine. Eventually movement once again ceased, and his lips were back to being unoccupied. He then opened eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed, and blinked owlishly up at his partner before noticing that their position in the room had changed. “Huh?” was the only noise Sam was able to make as he surveyed their surroundings. 

Guy just gave him a soft smirk, and in a voice like velvet he replied “That was the wrong door.” before opening a different one than Sam had been about to only moments before. “Now come on,” he then said over his shoulder. “We have a Chickeraffe to feed.”

Luckily Sam’s feet carried him out, as his brain had shut down. When he emerged from the fox’s house it was to the sight of the hungry animal slurping up the ties like a big pile of snerzgetti, Guy patting its head all the while, a small smile adorning his features. 

Just looking at Guy now made Sam’s heart beat oddly and he wanted to approach the inventor and inquire as to what had just happened, but he was afraid that if he asked it would be confirmed that the kiss was just something his wild imagination had conjured up. 

Best to stay in limbo. Because sometimes avoiding reality was healthy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1AM, if anything doesn’t make sense, that’s probably why~✨😎


End file.
